


HeroStuck

by VoidRune



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, I hope I made this one accessible even if you haven't read Homestuck, I spent too much energy in this, I'll not apologize, My 413 contribution, No trolls, POV Second Person, Quirks still exist, The Homestuck AU no one asked about, There are a bunch of chat logs in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRune/pseuds/VoidRune
Summary: A boy tries play a game with some friends. It may or may not have caused the end of the world.He has the impression this is going to be a long day.





	HeroStuck

> Be Midoriya Izuku

 

You fail to be Midoriya Izuku, whatever that is supposed to mean.

 

> Be Deku

 

You can, however, be Deku, which is very stupid considering that is just a nickname referring to you anyway.

Even though you have no idea what the hell this is about, since you have been Midoriya Izuku all your life and Deku for most of it, you have the vaguest feeling this is somehow Kacchan’s fault.

You wonder how Kacchan did this. You also really hope he really doesn’t have this sort of ability and you would be really happy to know that this is, in fact, just a one-off thing.

But you don’t know that, so instead of wasting more time spacing out, you decide to not think too much about this sort of abstractions. Last time you did so, you were a naïve 13-year-old making many mistakes in Sylladex management.

You don’t want to repeat that ever again.

You still aren’t very good at dealing with your Sylladex, but you’re getting the hang of it. At least you stopped shooting stuff out of the window.

While you are not one to judge people, you secretly think whoever came up with this idea was kind of an idiot.

This thing didn’t even help while moving your stuff to your new house. What is the point of having a card-based inventory system if you can’t actually move heavy stuff with it?

Probably to make everyone’s lives harder.

Carrying a bunch of heavy boxes does help your training, though, so you think this might be the reason why the… People who are supposed to carry all the boxes when you hire a company to help you move just left everything by the door.

It is certainly the reason why you’re half dead laying on the floor of your new room.

A room full of stacked boxes, and depressingly nothing else.

You suddenly realize your life has been so chaotic in the past week you haven’t actually talked with any of your friends. You mean, any of your friends that is not Kacchan.

But they knew you would be busy.

You want to take your notebook from your sylladex, but it’s buried under all the All Might limited merch you didn’t want to put in a box. You feel very awkward about taking these off before everything else.

You would feel very stupid if you hadn’t kept your phone as the first item in your stack of abstract item cards. That is mostly so your MOM doesn’t freak out thinking you were being kidnapped by a slime villain again because you didn’t pick up in five seconds.

You love her, but seriously, what are the chances?

You really don’t want to actually consider the chances.

You are also still kinda mad at her.

Still, you take your phone and finally log on Pesterchum. The good old chat app you use to keep in contact with your friends.

It’s actually trash, though. You wonder why you guys haven’t moved to Discord yet.

You would suggest this again, if that wasn’t a sure way to start another war among your friends.

The fact that it almost escalated to an actual fight speaks for itself.

There aren’t many messages waiting for you. You said you would be busy, but it still kind of hurts.

Of course, as soon as you log in, two of your friends start to pester you.

(You don’t like this verb, one more reason to change to Discord. You love your friends.)

(Which is why you choose which chat to open first based on who was the first.)

\-- gallantAdamantine [GA] has began pestering you --

GA: DUDE!!!

GA: DUDE!!!!

GA: did you really get your quirk??

HB: Yeah ^-^

GA: you must be the king of latebloomers

HB: You tell me

HB: How did you know?

GA: ag told me

HB: Really? Didn’t think he would

GA: he was really pissed off

GA: and he didnt even tell me what it is and then you vanish

HB: Sorry about that

HB: Between the hospital and moving

HB: I kinda didn’t have much time in which I wasn’t wanting to die

GA: hospital??? are you okay???

HB: Yeah

HB: My quirk can mess me up

HB: And I’m really bad with it

HB: But I’m fine now

GA: good to hear!

GA: but what is it??

HB: My quirk?

GA: yeah!

“Hum…”

You let go of your phone for a second. You hate the idea of lying to your friends. You really do. But you also promised to keep the secret of One for All, so it’s not like you can just… Tell them the whole story.

Besides… It’s one hell of a long story.

You take a second to think up what you’ll say. You also hope Tsuyu won’t catch on.

And you are pretty sure you just jinxed it now.

HB: It’s a strength enhancement

HB: Pretty simple

HB: (I still suck with it)

GA: such a manly quirk!!!

GA: youll get the hang of it!!!

HB: Thanks!

You close your eyes and roll to the side. You wished you at least had a bed to take a nap on.

The thing is that there was a slight delay and when the new furniture arrived, it had to be assembled and the guys who brought the things weren’t the ones who were supposed to do it.

Your STEP DAD is also not at home, due to an emergency at work. He could probably solve this with one phone call.

It’s not his fault, though.

You open the other chat, hoping to not have upset your other friend with how long you took to reply.

\-- articCronus [AC] has began pestering you --

AC: I heard you got you quirk

AC: is that why you didn’t show up for like a week

HB: Kinda?

HB: I mean

HB: I did end up with a broken arm

HB: But we were also moving so there’s that

HB: Hum… We still haven’t finished, actually

AC: … was your arm broken because of the quirk or because of Bakugou

HB: Both?

HB: Kacchan didn’t do anything

HB: He was involved but it was 99% my fault

AC: what about the 1%

HB: I didn’t know my quirk would activate at the moment?

HB: You know, like Kirishima got his scar?

HB: Only I broke my arm

AC: I’m not sure this quite the same

HB: Yeah, probably not

AC: are you busy

HB: Unless you count laying on the floor as doing something…

AC: Yaomomo wants me to test a game for her

AC: but it’s multiplayer

AC: and her internet is dying all the time

AC: you came back just in time

HB: Oh! Is it that game she was talking about?

AC: sgrub or something

HB: Sburb

HB: I’ve been wanting to play it ever since she mentioned it!

HB: Uraraka too

HB: Do you think she can play with us?

AC: I don’t see why not

AC: I’ll send you the files for the game

HB: Oh crap

AC: is something wrong

HB: My notebook is buried in my Sylladex )=

AC: you’re still using stack aren’t you

HB: Yeah

AC: at least get a FIFO modus to complement it

HB: ????????

AC: or get a better modus altogether

HB: ???????????????

HB: I don’t even know what this really is?

HB: Does this even exist?

HB: How can I get another?

AC: I’ll give you my old fetch modus card for your birthday

HB: Thanks???

AC: just get your notebook out

AC: I’ll call Uraraka

AC: try to not destroy everything again

HB: I won’t!

>Deku: Destroy something

 

You shake your head. This prompt is stupid, you just said you won’t destroy anything.

You are almost sure Kacchan is behind this now.

However, you do need to get your notebook.

The idea of emptying your Sylladex item by item doesn’t cross your mind. Instead, you decide you need to captchalogue some other thing and just catch your notebook when it is ejected.

You also really dislike the lingo, but you can’t think of any other option for some reason. What has “captchalogue” to do with inventory management? Why can’t everybody use a more intuitive word?

There is nothing but boxes around you. You can’t captchalogue these. Too big.

There are boxes everywhere. Lots and lots of boxes. You are starting to think you might end up having to get rid of half of this stuff. Most of them are sealed. You need scissors. Or at least, something sharp.

You think you saw your MOM unpacking some stuff in the kitchen.

The fact that you have to go down the stairs to get to the kitchen still baffles you.

You leave your room and head downstairs. You wouldn’t believe the number of boxes around if you hadn’t carried every single one of them. You question your decision as to how pile and place them.

On the last step of the stairs, you trip. You fall over a particularly precarious stack.

Apparently, you have a problem with stacks. You wail your arms, trying to regain balance. In the end, you managed to dive into a youth roll out of the way. The boxes are about to topple another stack. You see disaster about to unfold and jump back to prevent the domino effect about to take place.

A box falls to the ground, loudly, and its content scatter. (You are pretty sure these were closed before…)

You blink, make sure the rest of the stack is stable, and go investigate.

That’s… An old stuffed owl? It’s very ruffle looking, it could use being repaired… And then there was wooden box? You pick it up and… Oh, crap.

The hinges broke and there is… Grey dust (???) coming out of it. You look back at the cardboard box and see the name of your STEP DAD written on it.

“Izuku?” You hear MOM calling, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” You quickly reply, trying to gather as much as you can of it and putting it back in the box. You hear footsteps and try not to panic.

You fail and panic anyway.

You captchalogue the wooden box + ashes, ejecting your notebook. Before it can hit anything and cause more damage, you catch it and captchalogue it again.

One of your PRECIOUS ALL MIGHT FIGURES shoots out of your Sylladex. It lands perfectly on a box.

“I'm going back to my room, don't worry!” You yell back, hoping to sound like you have everything under control.

The owl stares at you, knowing your crimes. It doesn’t need to remind you. It knows what happened. You contemplate the possibility of captchaloguing the owl.

You leave the owl where it is.

The notebook didn’t suffer any damage from earlier. You sit on the floor, open your computer and turn it on. Luckly, there seems to be an unsecured Wi-Fi signal you can catch, which is pretty neat considering your internet is not set up yet.

You have barely logged on Pesterchum and someone is already pestering you. Surprisingly, it’s not Todoroki.

\-- chaoticCreator [CC] has began pestering you -- 

CC: HB!!!!

CC: Heard you got your quirk!!!!!

CC: You gotta tell me all ‘bout it!!!!!!

CC: Did you write you notes on it already?!?!

CC: Send me all of them!!!!

HB: Wow

HB: I haven’t written anything yet

HB: It’s a strength enhancement

HB: Not sure you can do much with it?

CC: WHAT?!?!

CC: Of course I can, dear HB

CC: Also, I heard you ended up in the hospital because of it so you obviously need my help

CC: Don’t worry, you’ll be very happy with my babies ;)

CC: SO!!!! Give me all the details!!!!

CC: All of them!!!!

HB: Okay okay!

HB: Thanks, Hatsume

HB: I can’t send you anything right now

HB: I have no idea where my notes are

HB: And I was going to play a game with Todoroki and Uraraka

CC: I see

CC: I’ll go back to work, then!!!!

CC: Still need to finish AC’s temperature regulators

HB: Ah, wait!

CC: :?

HB: Do you know how to fix hinges?

CC: Of course I know

CC: Send it to me and I’ll give it back in a week as good as new ;)

CC: (Whatever it is)

HB: Eer… I don’t think I can send it

HB: Can’t you tell me how to do it?

CC: … Alrightttt

CC: Do you have any spare parts?

HB: No?

CC: Then go get some!

CC: Come back when you have them at hand

\-- chaoticCreator [CC] has disconnected –-

You should have expected that.

It’s kinda rude to leave Todoroki waiting any longer, though.

HB: I’m back!

HB: On my notebook this time

AC: great I’ll send you the file

AC: it’s an alpha build so there must be lots of bugs

HB: It’s still amazing that Yaomomo got this ahead of time

HB: I have to thank her

AC: I’m pretty sure she is asleep

HB: … I going to thank her later

AC: alpha_sburb.exe

HB: … I think this was the fastest download ever

HB: Are you sure you got the right thing?

AC: I was surprised too

HB: Oh

You open the game and… It’s just a small black window with text. Kind of disappointing. Well, this is an early version of the game, you guess you shouldn’t complain much.

HB: “Sburb client is running. Waiting for server to establish connection…”

AC: same here

You wait for a few minutes. You find yourself staring at the empty walls. There are plenty of posters your could be hanging already, since you know where the furniture will go.

HB: Yaomomo wouldn’t send us the game if there was no way to play it… Would she?

HB: Was she asleep when she sent you this?

AC: … yes

You facepalm.

HB: Can you try talking to her again? 

HB: Just to be sure

HB: I’ll see if Uraraka is having the same problem

AC: I haven’t sent her the game yet

AC: I was waiting for you

That’s… You don’t really know what to think of that.

HB: Maybe it’s for the best?

HB: It kinda sucks to have the game and no way to play it :/

HB: Wait, I got something!

You quickly change back to the game. The second message has changed.

“A SBURB host user is attempting to connect with you.  
Client has established connection with host.  
Press [ENTER] when ready.”

HB: I think I connected with someone

HB: Was it you?

AC: no

AC: I got nothing here

HB: Oh, it probably needs a different file?

HB: Well, someone connected here, I think I’m going to accept it

HB: Maybe they can connect to you too?

AC: … maybe

HB: I’ll see if I can contact them through the game so we can all play together ^-^

AC: … I’ll ask Yaomomo again

And you press [ENTER].

This was the worst decision you could have possibly made in this situation. You just don’t know that yet.

The screen fades to white, a complex circle shows up on top of a progress bar and you are almost jumping from excitement. It has been a while since you guys last played together, and since everyone wants to try for U.A., most of your time ends up dedicated to training and studying and the like.

Well, there are still months until the exams, and you aren’t really slacking off.

You just wish you guys could hang out some more.

Knowing Yaomomo, she probably wants that too.

Also, she is the only one who could have that host version of the game. It was made by her parents’ company, after all.

You watch the loading finish, the logo of the game pop up, and then fade back to the desktop screen. Disappointed, you open the chat again.

HB: This might just be broken…

AC: Yaomomo is being cryptic about this whole thing

AC: but I think that’s supposed to happen

HB: ???????

AC: she said the client doesn’t play on the computer

AC: whatever that means

HB: … It’s one of these conversations she won’t remember having, isn’t it?

AC: yeah

You sigh in defeat. There is some hope of this still being fun. If nothing works, you can still log on some other game later…

Another two chats flash, and you might as well answer while you wait. You can keep two conversations at once.

\-- teabubbleGravity [TG] has began pestering you -- 

TG: Finally!! o3o

TG: Hi Deku!!

HB: Hi!

TG: Congrats on getting your quirk!! o3o

HB: … How does everyone know already?

TG: Ashido told me!

TG: I think she might have told everyone o3õ

HB: That explains a lot

HB: Did you manage to the get SBURB to work?

HB: Todoroki and I have been trying for a while

TG: No, nothing here ;3;

HB: Oh well…

HB: I was really hoping we could play together

TG: Maybe we should have just waited for it to release?

TG: At least then we could have a guide that is not

TG: You know

TG: Sleeping u3u

TG: (I love Yaomomo but her being awak

TG: HOLY ----

HB: What?

HB: Are you okay?

TG: I think a METEOR just crashed nearby Õ.Õ

HB: A meteor?

TG: I’m not kidding I swear that was a meteor!!

HB: Are there any heroes nearby?

HB: Did it hit any buildings?

TG: I don’t know I’m gonna check

\-- teabubbleGravity [TG] has disconnected --

And just like that, she is gone. From what you remember, Uraraka lives in a pretty densely populated area. You cannot stop your curiosity and take to the internet to find out if there are already recordings of it.

It happened just a moment ago, but the internet is the internet.

After a few tries with different keywords, you start finding photos people put on social media. Most are pretty bad, there are some accidental recordings that caught the crash by chance, some people trying to get over the crowd of people gathering to look at it.

The meteor fell on the middle the street, caused some car accident? You can’t really tell, no one really bothered to explain just yet.

You are about to click a video that appears to have a person speaking, when you notice, from the edge of your awareness, one of the cardboard boxes floating in your direction, held by a cursor.

This day just got really weird all of a sudden.

You put your notebook aside and try to grab the box. The box eludes you by performing a sick dodge maneuver and being repositioned on top of your head. The cursor lets go and you have to hold it before it drops on your head.

It’s not the heaviest of boxes, and it wouldn’t be a problem if the cursor didn’t pick up another box and seems to want to throw it at you.

You parry a box with another box. You take no damage, but you hear more things breaking. This is why you were keeping your important stuff with you!

The cursed cursor starts trying to click you. You abjure the stupid thing. The cursor doesn’t seem to be able to pick you up, but it doesn’t mean it’s not a bother.

If this thing wants to STRIFE, it will get a STRIFE!

You have equipped the FISTKIND as your KIND ABSTRATUS. Which pretty much negates the advantages of having weapons at hand without having to draw them from your troublesome Sylladex.

You try to punch the cursor, but this is, in fact, another abstraction and your attempt has no results whatsoever.

It picks yet another box, and you rush to grab it before this damn thing can throw it around. You wrestle the box away from the cursor. You almost make a victory pose when you notice:

The cursor just picked your notebook.

You don’t care that you just let the box fall. You jump to get it, but the cursor takes the notebook just high enough that you can’t reach it.

“Give it back!”

It moves towards the window.

“No, no, no, please don’t do that!” You reach towards the thing, “I can’t ask for a new one now, please just give it back, I’ll do anything!”

The cursor pauses. For a second, you hold your breath.

And then it shoves the notebook in your face, so you absolutely cannot miss the flashing notification. You hesitate, but you nod and take the notebook in your hands.

Without taking your eyes from the cursor, you sit again on the ground, because you can’t type standing like that.

It stopped moving, at least…

You open the chat to find… Well, Kacchan yelling at you. There is nothing really new about that.

\-- aziroazideGalahad [AG] has began pestering you -- 

AG: DEKU!!

AG: I CAN SEE YOU TYPING JUST FUCKING ANSWER ALREADY.

AG: OWIELJKDSN.

HB: Alright, alright

HB: I’m here

HB: What’s the problem?

AG: FUCKING FINALLY.

AG: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THIS FUCKING GAME?

HB: Wait

HB: You are the host user that connected to me?

AG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?

HB: You’re the one controlling this stupid cursor??

Instead of answering, the cursor just pokes you. You don’t even react.

HB: How did you even get this game?

HB: Did Yaomomo send you?

AG: Of FUCKING course she did.

AG: And then shitty hair and discount pikachu wouldn’t stop bothering me about it until I opened this fucking thing.

HB: … She was asleep, wasn’t she?

HB: Hey, can you send me the file?

HB: I wanted to play with Todoroki and Uraraka

AG: HELL NO.

HB: Whyy??

AG: She sent ME this fucking game.

HB: And…?

AG: I get to play it first.

HB: … That’s mean

HB: You know this is a multiplayer game, right?

AG: SHUT UP.

HB: You’re the one who started pestering me

AG: FUCK I can’t disconnect.

HB: … This is an alpha version

HB: Are you sure that is not an option?

AG: DSJKFBSD.

AG: Whatever, this will do.

You have a really bad feeling about this. Just in time to hear the sound of something heavy being dropped downstairs.

HB: What are you doing, Kacchan??

AG: There are a bunch of stuff to deploy here.

AG: I’m gonna see what this does.

HB: … Should I be worried?

Kacchan doesn’t reply. You get even more worried. You leave your notebook on the floor to go and check what is going on.

It is not a good idea to take too long to reply if Kacchan calls you again, but your phone is trapped under the box with the ashes. You cringe, but you pull the box and leave on top of one of the cardboard boxes Kacchan was throwing around.

You are sure this will have no negative repercussions whatsoever.

Your phone is now readily available again.

By the time you arrive at the living room again, a bunch of boxes have been thrown around, and there is a LARGE METAL THINGY blocking the front door.

MOM is already investigating it. She seems very confused, but then she shrugs and heads back into the kitchen.

HB: You realize that whatever you did just trapped me at home, right?

HB: Can’t you at least move it a bit closer to the center? Please?

The cursor is back and it’s trying to click on the thing. Apparently, it can’t really interact with it.

AG: FUCK THIS.

AG: Go make that thing work.

HB: What.

AG: Just fucking go and see what that thing does.

AG: This stupid game won’t let me mess with it.

“Thank god…” You whisper.

AG: I FUCKING HEARD THAT YOU NERD.

AG: NOW GO AND CHECK THE THING BEFORE I BURY YOUR ASS IN STUPID BOXES.

HB: I’m going, I’m going!

With no other option, you go towards the thingy. It has a large square base, going up in a tube. There seem to be a lid on top, but you can’t pull it off. It has the same circle as the loading screen, so you assume it really is part of the game.

You poke the small blackened display near the base, and try turning the wheel on the side, but nothing seems to work. You wonder if you should apply some more force.

Breaking your bones doesn’t seem like a fair price, though.

The stuffed owl silently judges you. You stick your tongue at it.

You hear more things being dropped upstairs and noises you aren’t quite sure you are able to identify.

HB: What are you doing??

AG: None of your FUCKING BUSINESS.

HB: I live here, Kacchan

HB: I think it might be my business

AG: I don’t fucking care.

AG: Did you get that thing to work?

HB: Not yet )=

HB: I can’t open the lid

AG: Use your FUCKING QUIRK

AG: Don’t you have some super fucking strength you were hiding THIS WHOLE GODDAMN TIME?

HB: Kacchan…

HB: I wasn’t hiding it

HB: I…

AG: So you are the first fucking person in the world to DEVELOP A QUIRK PAST FOUR?

AG: YEAH RIGHT.

HB: That’s no

You bite your tongue, feeling the tear coming. The owl still judges you.

You still can’t lie to Kacchan.

HB: That’s not it

HB: I got this quirk

HB: I can’t tell you how

HB: Please

HB: PLEASE

HB: Don’t tell anyone

Wiping away any tears that broke through, you stifle a sniff and shake your head. You haven’t seen Kacchan in about a week. One week to figure out how to face him and you came up with nothing. You almost told him everything.

AG: What’s the heaviest shit you have there? 

AG: Since you can’t do a fucking thing.

You point towards one of the boxes. The cursor picks it up and drops it on the lid of the thing. The cardboard breaks, the weights your STEP DAD got for your training scatter, one dropping right on the spot. You have to dodge all the others.

Somehow the lips comes off. You question the logic of that.

A BRIGHT GREEN SPHERE comes blinking out of the tube. You are more confused that before. It attempts to communicate, but you cannot understand it. You tilt your head to the side and stare at it until your eyes hurt a bit.

There is now a countdown on display. 4 minutes and 13 seconds.

You decide to try turning the wheel again. A green cylinder comes out of it. You have no idea what to do with it, so you captchalogue it, trapping your phone once again.

Kacchan is going to the pissed off at that.

“Hum… I’ll be upstairs.” You tell the sphere. It continues to make noises.

The owl has been judging you from the floor for a long time now. You decided it should at least look at you properly while it judges you. You place it on top of a box.

This will also have no repercussion whatsoever.

You rush upstairs. On the hallway, you come across another machine thingy. This one is slim, but you still have to squeeze through to get to your room. You spend some time thinking about it. There is a slot for an item card, and a place you assume is for the cylinder you are carrying.

You place the cylinder in it. Nothing happens.

It occurs you that you might need to insert a card too, but you have no idea how to take the cards from your Sylladex.

You walk into your room, to find that your room has been expanded and there is also another large mechanical contraption in your room. This one has a large platform, a long arm and another place for a cylinder. You think you are starting to figure out how this goes together.

Your notebook was safely moved to the side. There is a card with holes in it besides it.

You sit down to ask Kacchan what this is about.

Surprisingly, he is not one of the people trying to talk with you right now.

AC: Yaomomo is telling me to hurry up and start playing with Uraraka

AC: did something happen

HB: Yeah, Kacchan was the one who connected to me

HB: Somehow, he hasn’t killed me yet

HB: But he’s messing up my house )=

HB: And now there is this crazy countdown going on

AC: I see

AC: did you figure out how to connect

HB: You need a host version of the game

HB: Kacchan won’t send me though

HB: I’ll try asking again

Before you can ask, you realize that Uraraka is the other person trying to get his attention.

\-- teabubbleGirl started pestering you -- 

TG: Deku!!!!O.O”

TG: There are tons of small meteors falling around here!! O.o

TG: Things are getting chaotic!!

TG: Deku!!!

TG: Please please please please!!!!

TG: You need to answer soon!!!!

HB: Okay, I’m here

HB: That sounds worrying

HB: Do you think you can get to somewhere safe?

TG: I don’t think so!!

TG: BUT!!!! O.O

TG: You are living next to U.A., aren’t you?

HB: … Yes?

TG: I was looking with my telescope

TG: AND THERE A HUGE ONE ABOUT TO FALL THERE

HB: … You’re kidding right?

HB: Please tell me this is a joke?

TG: I wish it was! ;3;

HB: How long until impact??

TG: I don’t know??

TG: The news are giving it just a few minutes…

You really wish your STEP DAD had stayed home today. You lean back, taking a good look at the empty walls of your room. Is that it? This can’t be it.

You should have at least hanged the posters on the wall.

(Downstairs, your MOM is trying to fight a BRIGHT GREEN SPHERE with a broom. The SPHERE panics and tries to fly away.

Your MOM is relentless in pursuing it. The SPHERE is backed into a corner, and when trying to escape, it crashes against the stuffed owl.

There is a bright flash of green light. You totally miss it because you are thinking.)

Yaomomo sent you this game. While she was asleep. She was wanted you guys to play it. She was insisting.

Yaomomo was asleep.

She is kinda weird when she is asleep, but she is never wrong.

She is never wrong when she is awake too.

AG: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

AG: TIME IS TICKING.

AG: I’M NOT LOSING THIS BECAUSE OF YOU.

HB: Okay, I’ll get to it

HB: But can you send Todoroki your game file

AG: FUCK NO.

HB: Okay

You really don’t have time for this. You see the cursor moving to pick up another box again, but you pay it no mind.

\-- hopefulBeacon [HB] hs began pestering chaoticCreator [CC] -- 

HB: Hatsume

HB: I need a favor

HB: I’ll be your test subject for life if you do it

HB: But I need you to do it right now

HB: Sorry about it

CC: Oooh, what is it?!?!

CC: What do you need?

CC: I’ll get it done in a moment!!!!

HB: Can you hack Kacchan?

CC: Finally getting your revenge, I see!!!!

HB: Not really

HB: I need you to get a file

HB: It’s probably SBURB something

HB: And then send to Todoroki

HB: (Maybe release it on the internet, ask him to send you the other one too)

CC: This will take two seconds

CC: That’s not even a challenge!!!!

HB: Thank you, Hatsume

HB: I’ll repay you later

You take the card and get up, hitting the back of your head on he box Kaccchan was holding. You yelp, but you duck under it and run for the door. The card goes neatly into the slot, and the machine activates by itself, carving the cylinder.

(You wish Kacchan would just tell you what these things are. They gotta have proper names.)

You take the carved cylinder to the platform thing. There is a place for it near the arm, so you obviously place it there. The mechanical arm unfolds and opens a hole on the ceiling. Somehow it keeps moving even while damaged.

Hatsume is going to have so much fun with these things.

Before you can see what it does, you run to the window and lean outside to look to the sky. Risky, but you honestly don’t think that is a problem.

You can see the U.A. campus from there. Your house might not be big, but it has a great view. You can also see the meteor coming, dangerously close. It’s a morbidly pretty sight. A reminder of humanity’s mortality. Even with super powers, great and powerful quirks, few are the heroes capable of stopping such catastrophe.

Your STEP DAD could. You bet he could.

But he is still just one guy.

You swallow dry, hoping with all of you heart that whatever Yaomomo has in store will stop this thing.

Back inside, an impossibly green tree sprouted in the middle of the platform.

(Downstairs, your MOM has lost the BRIGHT GREEN SPHERE. It has absconded to your room, but you are too perplexed by the tree to notice it. It is also the exactly same color of the tree. It also has an owl face now.)

HB: What am I supposed to do with this???

AG: HELL IF I KNOW.

AG: The countdown hasn’t ended, so do it quickly.

HB: DO WHAT?????

AG: ANY FUCKING THING. 

AG: JUST DON’T YOU FUCKING MAKE ME LOSE THIS GODDAMN GAME.

HB: There is a meteor coming I don’t think I want to lose it either

You are pretty sure Kacchan is typing something, but you notice an apple sprouting from the tree. It’s just as green.

Hum. Okay?

The OWLSPHERE (????) seems to like the apple a lot, as it flies towards it and grabs it.

You recognize the owl. It holds the apple in its beak, judging you.

You are getting tired of this owl.

You jump on the owl and miss it. It just floated upwards, hitting the already broken ceiling, breaking it even more.

The heat of the meteor gets dangerously close. Maybe you are just imagining things.

It drops the apple, and you scramble to catch it. Somehow, you have it in your hand. You can now see the meteor by just glancing at your window.

You do the only thing you can think of and take a bite of the apple.

 

You hear a heartbeat, and everything fades to black.

 

> END OF ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> > Be the Author
> 
> You are not Andrew Hussie nor Horikoshi Kouhei.
> 
> But you did write this, so you’ll have to do.
> 
> You are currently dying, after remembering 413 was drawing close and you had nothing to post for it, so you decided to end your life by writing this in mostly one go.
> 
> You have many regrets, but this is not one of them.
> 
> However, you would like to thank my friends who supported this. You would make a list, but it would be too long and you are too awkward for that.
> 
> You would also like to apologize to everyone who had to listen to your ramblings the past few days. You are very, very sorry.
> 
> Still, you are kinda sad with this. You did finally manage to get a 12 player session with the BnHA kids without repeating any class/aspect. You are proud of that. It’s a shame you couldn’t put everyone in this, but alas.
> 
> You also have a message for any Homestuck who made it this far. You know the joke. You were thinking about it. You didn’t write the know because they know too. They will think of the joke and laugh, without you having to say any other word. Such is the nature of those who have fallen into Homestuck.
> 
> The joke exists within your hearts.
> 
> That is all there is to say for the matter.
> 
> I warned you, bro.
> 
> You take a moment to relax. You’ll go back to your regular schedule soon. Or at least, you’ll pretend you have one.
> 
> You close your eyes, happy with yourself.
> 
> And then fade into the nothingness.
> 
> CONTINUE?
> 
> [YES] [NO]


End file.
